Claires
by sirius-goose-lover
Summary: The story of three very diffrent sisters, and how the marauders shook their lives up. One's a future death eater, ones a future member of the order, and ones Malfoys future wife. Be ready for a shocker, after all nobody does it like a Claire.
1. Chapter 1

Laughter echoed through the hallways of the Claire house, but it wasn't your average laugh there was something slightly forced in its demeanor. If you entered the house the first thing you would see is a big picture of three girls with piercing blue eyes smiling, you would think oh what a happy family. Little did people know but there was nothing happy about this family. Who are the three girls in the picture you may ask? Well there the infamous Claire triplets of course, Lucy, Jess, and Noelle.

There in the entrance way of the household stood the triplets, each ignoring the other. Jess was sitting on her trunk, tapping her favorite white Ked slip-ons that she drew peace signs on with different colored sharpies. Her brown hair was put up into a messy ponytail, and her blue eyes were framed by slightly oversized black glasses. She fiddled with her Sex Pistols shirt, and kept readjusting her black leggings out of boredom but nothing was helping. Reluctantly she turned her head to her sister, and saw that she was fiddling with her lighter.

"Hey Noire, I mean Noelle, can I borrow that for a second?" she said realizing it was the first time she had spoken to her sister all summer. It was strange because they used to talk all the time, they we're best friends. Instantly Lucy turned her head and gave the two I funny look. Noelle shrugged and handed her the lighter, with the initials N on them surrounded by green snakes engraved onto it. Jess pulled out a pack of French cigarettes from her purse and lit one up. Noelle stared at her, and then gave her a small smile. "Can I have one, J?" she asked in her sweet voice. Jess grinned at her sister, oh how she missed that sweet voice, and then nodded. Smoothly, she pulled one out and lit it up for her sister. Who instantly took a drag of the cigarette and smiled at her sister. Lucy glared at her sisters and then shook her head disapprovingly, why was she stuck with such stupid sisters. She checked her watch, five minutes till they left for the train to Hogwarts. Thank fucking god for that.

"Girls it's time" their mother yelled at them "and put out those cigarettes." Both girls rolled their eyes but complied, they would have others, anyways. Then their mother stared at their outfits, and shook her disapprovingly at the boyish clothing and short hemlines. "Why can't you be more like Lucy?" there mother stated, to this both girls just glared at her. They were used to this of course, Lucy this and Lucy that, Lucy never does that, be more like Lucy. The truth about Lucy was that she was a dumb cold hearted bitch who had never kissed a boy at sixteen. Finally they jumped in to the fire place and were at platform nine and three quarters.

This was it, Noelle would go off to her Slytherin friends and they would be enemies for the rest of the year. She gave her a small smile, and to her shock her sister returned it and walked away. Lucy rolled her eyes with jealousy at the moment her sisters shared. She watched as Jess ran into James arm, and he spinned her around, then watched as Sirius grabbed her around the waist, and they danced around the station. Happiness filled her sister's face for the first time in her presence since they day they left Hogwarts.

Jess's Turn

After a cheerful reuniting train ride with the marauders, we had finally arrived. I was so thrilled to be home, the big castle walls looking at me. The feast was excellent, the boys and I discussed our first prank, followed by the first party of the year this Friday, and the Quiditch try outs. Jokes were made by all the guys, and every first year boy and girl were practically staring us in amazement. Of course I understood, the way we were so tall, spoke of braking school rules like it was nothing, our free usage of swear words, and constant sexual references. As I finish my desert I feel a big pair of hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice asks. To that I sprint up and turn around to see Fabian standing there all perfect waiting for me. Instantly I gave him a small kiss on the lips and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I missed you" I said trying to sound sweet.

"Missed you to babe" he said and then whispered into my ear softly "Want to get out of here?" I nodded and gave him a smile, which he responded to. God, how I loved his smile. Then I turned back to the table to notice Sirius staring right at me.

"Hey so guys, we're going to get out of here" I said to witch they all smiled at me.

"Don't get into to much trouble" James jokingly warmed.

"I'll do my best" I said with pride and walked away hand in hand with Fabian. Was Sirius shooting Fabian looks of jealousy? Nah, he's my best mate why would he do that?

We walked around campus talking about our summers. Mine was dull and uneventful, his was jam packed with family vacations and wild parties. Then he told me how he was not looking forward to his N.E.W.T.S and how lucky I was that I was only in sixth year. Then somehow we ended up in the broom closet, his pants down and boxers around his ankle. Need I say more? I don't think so, but lets say we were in the moment. All of the sudden a white light shines into my eyes.

"Oh god!" I hear a voice say and then see Lucy standing there. Her eyes wide in shook, and the she looks disapprovingly at me. Quickly we separate only to see Lilly Evans, standing there as well anger burrowing in her eyes.

"Detention both of you, out now" she said. I give her a smirk, "We're not done yet and that would be cruel to make Fabian finish him self off" I say.

"What ever so do you mean?" Lucy mummers and Lilly angrily rolls her eyes and pushes him out of the closet. It was really okay because I was finished but whatever. We walked back to the dorms, and I couldn't believe Lucy's shocked expression.

We walked into the common room and Fabian said he was off to bed, so I gave him a quick goodnight kiss and a flirty wink and followed him up the boy's dorm stairs. Then turned at the sixth year boys dorm, and knocked on the door lightly to see a slightly disheveled Sirius open the door.

"Hey babe, what you doing here?" he asks.

"Just came to hang out, is anyone else here?" I ask.

"Nope, they're all out" he says, as I follow him in. I sit on his bed and extend my legs towards him.

"Lilly and Lucy caught me and Fabian doing unsavory things in the broom closet, you should have seen her face. Oh and I think I win for this years first detention." I say simply.

"Nice, I can just imagine it. Epic. Want a smoke?" He offers. I nod and put one in my mouth as he lights it for me. I take a drag and then stare out at the sky. He seems to be intently looking at me. "What?" I ask. "I am just thinking" he replies warily. "About what?"

"The first time we met. You and James were standing at the platform, it was first year. There was something so infatuating about you two, you were different and unjudgemental. You didn't care about my last name and took me in. That was the best day of my life you know?"

"Aw, how sweet I love you too"

I tilted my head on to his shoulder, and put one arm around his defined stomach. He smelt like cigarettes, whiskey, and cologne. It was so familiar to me that I could resist taking another breath of it. His grey eyes turn to look at me, and I feel a small shiver going up my spine. I inch my face closer to his, he moves in, we are staring at each other less than half an inch separating our faces.

"You'll never guess what I just heard" James voiced boomed in the room. Quickly we both pull away, but he takes no notice to what we were doing before. I move my feet of the bed, and sit up then say "What?"

"Well it was about you, so I already assume that you know. Slut" he said jokingly. I gave him a small smile, how I loved James. We had been neighbors and best friends since we were four. Subtly, I glanced at Sirius who was staring at James now with an evil grin.

"Well anyways boys, I must be off, it's getting late" I said.

"Bye Jess" Sirius said.

"See you at breakfast, love" James added.

With that I strode away, my head filled with thoughts about Sirius. Had history repeated itself again, well almost? I was madly in love with Fabian, so why was I so inclined to kiss him. Maybe, they're something in my pumpkin juice. Silently, I took off my clothes noticing that my other roommates were already asleep and put on an old West Ham T-shirt, and hid under my covers. Dreaming of both Sirius and Fabian, confused as fuck about what tomorrow would be like.

When I woke up I was quite confused about what today would be like. It was the first day of classes, so I needed to look good but who was I looking good for Sirius or Fabian? Oh god, this was going to be a long day. Reluctantly, I opened up my trunk and pulled out my shortened uniform skirt and pulled it on, then I pared it with a simple low cut black tank top, my white button up, and hot pink pumps. My school robes were getting a little snug and torn but it somehow looked edgy and cool anyhow. I turned around all perfect and ready to go to find Lilly and her cronies standing with their hands on there hips. This wasn't going to be bad, Lilly and her cronies have hated me since first year when I sided with James instead of them and every year it just got worse.

"Claire" she said.

"Evans" I responded flatly while putting my lighter in my book back.

"Late night?" Alice, her second in command inquired.

"Maybe, jealous?" I asked. I smirked of course she had no response not the brightest.

"Excuse me, but I must be off now" I sweetly ordered as Lilly rolled her eyes and made a little path for me to exit. As I headed down the stairs, I was still glad to be home, despite the little run in with the drones but Hogwarts had that warm and fuzzy feeling that I loved so much.

My eyes scanned the breakfast hall, and I went to sit with Marauders. James gave me his huge grin as I sat down next to him. Sirius barley made eye contact, but then finally looked up and gave his infamous smirk, Peter just looked, and Remus softly smiled. Poor guy, all beat up after the full moon with cuts and bruises all over.

"Jamsie, I know you think Lilly is the love of your life but she is such a bitch" I told him. He glared at me, and rolled his stuffing his face with toast. Sirius looked concernedly at me, and gave me a look which I simply nodded to. He pounded his fist into the table but I just shrugged and gave him a smile. We were weird that way; we could have whole conversations with out saying a word.

"Stop it" he commanded.

"Stop what?" I asked.

"Having secret conversations"

"Well I didn't want the whole dinning hall to hear just how badly I wanted to rip all his clothes up and spray whip cream on his and slowly lick it off" I responded slightly loud. The whole dinning hall hushed, and looked at the five of us.

"Yes, James we both know how much Jess loves to do that" Sirius added winking at him. James looked between the both of us and the three of us burst into fits of laughter at all the gasps in the hall. Oh god, breakfast was never dull with these boys. After finishing eating, we picked up our schedules from the library and started to compare them.

"Fuck, I have advanced transfiguration first" Sirius said.

"Shit me to, our dear friend Minnie is going to eat us alive" I responded.

"Well I have advanced double charms first" James said.

"Lucky bitch" Sirius commented.

"I've got divination first" Peter said.

"Now you're the lucky bitch" I added.

"I've got History of Magic" Remus said.

"Poor motherfucker" James added.

We all went our separate ways, Sirius and I walked in silence to Transfiguration. Every once in a while we would look at each other, and give weak smiles but nothing was ever said.

"What time is it" He asked me. I checked my vintage watch and told him it was 7:30.

"Want to stop for a smoke?' He asked.

"Well that sounds like a lovely idea" I responded. Pulled out a pack of Gittanes from my backpack and handed him one, put the other in my mouth. He pulled out his lighter and I leaned in, his eyes were looking straight into mine but I just shrugged it off, as he lit the cigarette. All of the sudden loud laughter echoes through the hallway, I turn around to see Noir, I mean Noelle, turning the corner with some guys hands around her waist. He was tall, muscular, had dark hair, oh god if I hadn't been wearing my contacts I would have sworn it was Sirius. No but it wasn't Sirius, it was Regulus his younger brother in fifth year. Sirius's jaw dropped opened and then quickly snapped shut; we looked in between the both of them. They looked so happy, something I haven't seen Noelle truly be in quite a while. Both of there smiles faded as soon as they saw us.

"Noelle, Regulus" I said.

"Jess, Brother" Regulus responded.

"So are you two an item now?" Sirius asked.

"Frankly, it's none of your business" Noelle answered in a polite yet vicious voice.

"Well we must get going to class" I said as I put out my cigarette.

"Same with us, goodbye" Regulus said steering Noelle towards the dungeons.

"Wow, that was weird" Sirius said.

"No shit" I responded.

"They're like the grimmest couple in school" He said.

"Weird, isn't it?" I asked with out excepecting an answer. As we walked both trying to grasp what we just saw, I realized that Noir and I weren't that different. Both in love with Blacks oh shit wait I am definitely not in love with Sirius. I mean I can't be, when we were eleven he would pull my pigtails, I tell him everything we are best mates. Fuck, I hate school. As we approach the transfiguration classroom 15 minutes late, I could practically hear Minnie's bitchy voice echoing through the room. Sirius opens the door to the classroom and steps in, I follow closely behind him.

"Mr. Black, Miss. Claire, how nice of you to join us" She said.

"Well Professor, we couldn't start the year with out saying hello to our favorite head" I said in a fake voice making everyone's eyes turn to me. There were lots of glares from girls and a couple of whistles from guys.

"How Lovely, Mr. Black can you enlighten me on what you were doing that made you late to class?" She snarled.

"Well Jess of course" He flatly responded. At this point everyone was looking at us, the sharp ones burst out into laughter.

"Detention both of you, seven tonight" She ordered "Now go sit at the empty table"

My eyes scanned the room for the empty table and saw it right behind Lilly Evans and Alice Longbottom. Fuck this was going to be interesting, very interesting. Sirius gave me a look so I knew he was thinking the same thing. We went to sit down, as everybody watched us intensely. The boys even more so since my skirt slightly slipped up when I went to sit down.

"So Jess, who do you think is the hottest boy in class" Sirius whispered loud enough so Lilly could here.

"Well besides you, Rhett Davies is such a hunk" I said, knowing he is Lilly's boyfriend.

"I heard he's taken"

"So what? Never stopped them before" I simply stated. To that Lilly got up angrily and turned around and looked at me.

"Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend bitch. You think your so fucking gorgeous and can get any boy you want. You just think you are so cool, such as bad ass but your nothing but a slut and no boy wants used goods" She yelled. Everybody turned around.

"What are you talking about, have you been drinking before class again?" I said in a voice of faux-concern.

"Miss. Evans, in your seat now, detention tonight"

"I'll get you for this Claire"

"Ohh, I am so scared" I whispered back to her. Sirius and I then silently burst into fits of laughter. Her green eyes tried to burn holes in mine, but the truth is that growing up in the Claire house resisting glares was second nature. After class Sirius and I skipped up to the common room both still quite giddy from Transfiguration. Finally it was free block thank Merlin.

"What are you two so happy about?" Remus asked.

"Well Jess and I just made Miss. Evans quite furious" he said.

"I think I might like transfiguration" I thoughtly added.

"We also scored the first detentions of the year" Sirius bragged.

"Nice guys, but you need to stop angering Evans" James sadly said.

"Why because it will lower your shots of getting in her pants" I asked.

"Cause without our help those shots are slim to none" Sirius added.

"You never know guys" He muttered. I gave him a small smile and sat down next to him, he was hopeless and I knew it. He was so in love with Lilly, that he didn't see her flaws anymore. I stretched my feet out over his lap so they hung of the end of the couch. I pulled out my transfiguration textbook and started on that essay she gave us. After about five minutes of attempting to write my essay, I flung my textbook across the room, and leaned back so my head was on Sirius's lap.

"Fuck guys, I am so bored" I said.

"Me too" James said.

"I know what could cheer you up" Sirius said to James.

"Are you thinking what I am thinking" He mischievously said to James. Then all of the sudden out of nowhere both boys jumped onto me and started tickling me. I tried fighting them off but it was no use.

"Aww how nice" Lilly's angered voice said "A threesome"

To that James instantly jumped off me and shot Lilly his sweet boyish smile, which she didn't respond to. Sirius just gave her an evil smirk, and flipped me over so I was on top of him, and he leaned in.

"What's going on here?" Fabian said.

"Nothing we were just joking around"

"With your top almost of" He asked.

"Well… I guess so" I quietly said.

"Can I talk to you ...in private' He gnarled. I nodded and gave Sirius and James a look, which said oh shit. Fabian led me to the stairwell and we stood there in silence as he looked down at the ground.

"Do you and Sirius have something going on?" He asked.

"No baby were just friends" I responded looking into his sad eyes.

"It doesn't seem that way. You guys are closer than friends I see you guys sharing stolen glances of lust. The way he looks jealously at me, when I am around. I see you instantly brighten when he is around" He said.

"Were best mates, nothing is going on between us" I said.

"I can't be the second guy in your life it's me or him" Fabian firmly responded.

"What? You can't do that he is my best friend, he's been there for me through the hardest times in my life"

"Well then you made your choice"

"No, I love you. Fuck I need to think"

"Well then think, and get back to me."

"Till then"

"Consider yourself single"

"No Fabian don't go" I begged. He just walked away never looking back. I slid down the wall and for the first time in years tears streamed down my cheeks.

A/N: Who will Jess choose? Is Lilly really a bitch? Will James ever get over Lilly? What about Remus and Peter? Why are they so quiet, are they hiding something? Keep reading to find out. I know it's really long, but thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think. Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Nobody beats a Claire**

Tears were flooding down my cheeks, and I sighed I needed to get out of here. As fast as I could I took the secret passage out of the common room and started running in the hallways. With out the slightest idea of where I was going, I just kept running, Hogsmede might be nice I could just drink my troubles away. All of the sudden I hear laughter, fuck it, who cares. I run by as fast as I can, but feel my arm being pulled stopping me from going.

"J what's the matter?" A sweet familiar voice asked. Only Noire calls me that, so I stop and turn around to look at my sister. Her blue eyes are filled with concern, for the first time in years I want to hug her.

"Fuck, everything is going wrong, and stupid Fabian, gave me an ultimatum. Fuck it, I just need to get out of here." I murmured back to her. She nodded understandingly and linked arms with me; she led me through a secret tunnel at the Quiditch pitch which I already knew about. We arrived in the back of three broomsticks and she sat me down at a both. A comfortable silence hung over us, I finally looked up at my sister, we may have been triplets, but we barely looked alike, with her blue eyes, pale skin, nearly black hair, but one thing we had in common was our figures and noses.

"What can I get you fine ladies?" A cute bartender asks.

"A round of fire whiskeys for lets say ten people" Noire answered sweetly.

"Okay coming right up, gorgeous" He said looking at the both of us. I giggled and Noire shot me a big grin.

"See there we go its getting better" She said.

"Hardly" I said "I just can't resist a cute boy"

"Fine, it will be better after a shot" Noir said.

"Or three" I shot back warmly.

"Enjoy Ladies" the cute bartender said.

"Thanks babe" Noire flirtatiously said. She looked at me, and one the count of three we shot them down and slammed them. We both finished five shots in less than five minutes. Slightly drunk now, I realized how much I had missed Noire over the years.

"I hate boys" I declared.

"No you hate Fabian" She said.

"I love him but Sirius is my best friend, and choosing Sirius over Fabian would be choosing the marauders over them, we are like a family. That would be betrayal" I rambled.

"What he did is low, and he can't make you choose J but I must ask are you sure that there is nothing between you and Sirius?" She asks.

"Well we had our moments, and there was that time in fifth year but I am not in love with him. I really do love Fabian, he is so sweet and adorable" I said.

"He's obviously not that sweet. Wait fifth year?" She asked.

"Never mind that, maybe I should choose Fabian he does seem to love me"

"Listen J I need to tell you something. First of all, love is not an ultimatum. Second of all if you said yes, he would be in control of your relationship. Third of all, Alice and Lilly were seducing him to try and make him steer away. They plotted this, making him think that you were cheating with Sirius." She said seriously.

"Those bitches, that motherfucker. Fuck, I am so stupid. What I am going to do next?"

"First of all J, you were not stupid just blind. Second of all you are fifty times hotter than those btiches and everybody knows it. Third of all, you're going to get revenge because nobody beats a Claire." She said.

"Thanks Sis, you know I really miss you sometimes"

"Me too" She whispered. I didn't know if it was the alcohol talking but I truly was happy she said it.

"To Sisters, Revenge, and amazing friends" I said as we clinked glasses and finished our last shots. It was now late, both plastered out of our minds we went our separate ways and into our dorms. My alarm rang the next morning; the rest of the dorm was gone perfect I thought. Noelle was right I needed to get revenge, and there was nothing I did better than that. Everything was perfect, my hair was excellent, my outfit top notch, I looked hot as hell despite the hangover. Quickly I grabbed my book bag and pranced out of the dorms towards the great hall.

As I walked in I scanned the room for people, everybody who was anybody was there. It was time to put my plan in action. Watch out Fabian, you have no idea what is coming to you baby. I spotted him sitting with all his buddies, and marched over my heels clicking to the floor dragging attention from everybody. I tapped him on the shoulder he gave me a look to which I just smiled to, I got up onto the table, and tapped my glass. He shot me a curious look to which I just gave him a reassuring smile. His face instantly relaxed as he shot his friends a cool smile. Idiot, really he obviously thought lowly of me.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. As many of you know that Fabian here offered me a choice to make, so as all of you are dying to find out what choice I made I thought I would share this one with you. Love, I was first upset at you but then I saw it as a blessing, since I needed to rid my life of certain nuisances. Such as boys who are seventh year and I was the first girl they slept with. I have never had a thing for inexperienced boys, so really thanks love. Also, I have never like boys who will do anything for sex, including sleep with Lilly Evans and Alice Frank. Yes, those lovely girls offered there virginities to get back at me, that doesn't seem like something a virgin does to me? Any who, Fabian dolling I choose Sirius and the marauders because our friendship is truly forever and lets face it you'll never get a girl as hot as me." I finished. The great hall went into gasps, his friends were laughing hysterically at him, and then I whispered nobody beats a Claire. With that I marched over to the Marauders, they looked up in awe at me; I shot them my infamous smile.

"Ready to go boys?" I asked.

"Always" Sirius said. He and James linked through mine, Remus swung his arm over my shoulder, and Peter gave me a huge grin as we walked out of the great hall. As we were leaving I caught Noelle's gaze and save her proud grin, and shot her a thank you look.

"You're a rock star, baby" James whispered into my ear. I gave him a big grin as the four of us headed of to DADA.

The rest of the day went by in a blur, everyone stared at me but I was used to it. A part of me couldn't wait to talk to Lilly and Alice to hear there responses. This was going to be entertaining, but now I was on the hunt for a new boyfriend, well boy toy of the week. After all who didn't love a good shag?

"You bitch" Alice yelled at the top of her lungs. I gave her an amused smirk, "I can see that someone is glad to see me"

"Who do you think you are?" She asked.

"Well Jess Claire of course, but can I ask you something did anything I say was untrue?"

She was to flustered to shot anything back and stormed out of the dorm room. Surprisingly Lilly didn't say anything, she just stared at me, I sat down in my bed.

"What? No screaming?" I asked.

"No, I am just sorry. I didn't mean to it was Alice's idea and I was angry at you and I am just sorry" She said.

"Uh-huh" I evenly responded. I hated that, well it seamed sort of genuine but the chances of that being true were slim to none. Still my guilty side gave in, and I gave her a small smile before changing for dinner. With a choice of my favorite torn jeans and a simple black tank top, I knew I looked hot but not to hot for dinner.

In the great hall I immediately went to sit with the Marauders, but only saw Remus.

"Hey Remmy" I said.

"Hey Jess, where is everyone?" He asked.

"Beats me, so how is life treating you babe?"

"The same, you know we never do this anymore"

"Do what?"

"Just talk me and you"

"I know, I miss it, so tell me any new girls?" I asked. He looked down to the floor his sandy blonde hair following him.

"Oh my god, who?" I continued. He just started blushing, and my eyes scanned the room to follow his gaze.

"Alice?" I asked.

"What? No way! Hazel Peters in Ravenclaw" He whispered to me.

"HP she's sweet. You really like her; if you want I could put in a good word"

"Don't tell anyone please" He begged.

"Is the Remus Lupin, one of the Marauders, also infamous for his bed hopping scared of a girl?" I said.

"No, it's just that we've been hanging out and I don't know I have never felt that way about a girl but I am scared to you know"

"Get hurt. Remus I know it's harder for you with your monthly problem but true loves in unbreakable and if she is the right girl for you she won't care" I said.

"I'll think about it"

"Okay but I still think you should go for it and Remmy your secrets are always safe with me." I added. Then out of nowhere, James and Sirius came sprinting in.

"Did I ever tell you, you're my hero?" James sung.

"Uh why?" I asked.

"Because your ex-boyfriend quit the team, so Dumbledore made me captain. Tryouts are this weekend love" He added.

"That's fucking amazing Jamsie, congrats" I said. Remus gave his a thumbs up and Sirius took a seat across from us and patted James on the back.

"So I think this calls for a celebration" Sirius said.

"What are you thinking pad foot?" Remus asked.

"Well Moony, I was thinking we would have a little fire whiskey celebration in the dorm" Sirius replied.

"One problem, our Fire Whiskey got confiscated" James said.

"That's not a problem Sirius and I will sneak into town and get more, then we will meet you back at the dorm" I said.

"Brilliant Jess" Sirius said "Let's go"

Sirius and I walked out the great hall and towards the dungeons. Since we decided the best way out was through the secret dungeons tunnels. He kept giving me small smiles, to which I always returned. It was unusually quite between us, but it was a comfortable silence so I didn't mind.

In the corner ahead of us I saw Reglus pushing a girl up against the wall that was most definitely not Noire. They were kissing and his hands were sliding up her shirts, by looking at where hands where you could tell it were her first time. How could he do this to Noelle? I knew that they were still dating since I saw them kissing at lunch today. Fucking Prick. Sirius looked pissed on my behalf; he knew how defensive I got of my sister even if I didn't like her.

"The fuck do you think you're doing" Sirius said.

"Just having some fun bro" Regulus answered.

"What about my sister?" I asked.

"Which one?" He shot back. Then the girl slowly turned around with his hand on her stomach and my mouth dropped. How could that bitch do that to Noire. Sirius grabbed my wrists to restrain me from attacking her.

"Noelle will get over it" She said.

"Fucking bitch, don't go anywhere"

**A/N: Tell me what you think, I am thinking about re-writing it. **

**So who is Regulus's mistress?**

**Will anything happen between Sirius and Jess?**

**Will Remus go after his dream girl?**

**When will James and Lilly get together?**

**Is Lilly really a bitch?**

**How will Noelle react when she finds out?**

**And where is Peter?**

**Keep reading to find out. Please Review ******


End file.
